Fluff and Pretense
by yunakitty
Summary: Junjou Minimum. The story of Akihiko and Hiroki's slightly warped relationship through junior high and high school. Starts out funny but gets quite angsty. The tale of how Hiroki lost trust in love. But don't worry, he gets Nowaki in the end!
1. Chapter 1

"So, are we going to study for the big math exam tonight?" Hiroki asked, kicking a leaf as they walked towards Akihiko's house. The boys were now in the eighth grade, and were both fourteen years old.

Akihiko blinked his sleepy violet eyes a few times. "Why? Isn't it Saturday?" He glanced at his wristwatch.

Hiroki huffed. "Yeah, it's Saturday, but the test is on Tuesday. I thought that's why I was coming over tonight."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Well, I guess." Akihiko sighed heavily.

"Well? What did you have in mind instead?"

Akihiko brightened up a little. "I found something I want to show to you!"

"Eh? What is it?"

Akihiko gave a wispy smile. "You'll just have to see."

"What? Don't say that! You know I hate surprises!" They bickered all the way into Akihiko's mansion. Well, Hiroki did all the bickering; Akihiko just placidly walked along, humming to himself.

"Are you hungry?" Akihiko asked, after placing his school bag on the chair and stretching a little.

Hiroki scowled. "No, I'm not hungry. I'm curious, dammit! I want to see this thing that's more important than studying for the math test!"

Akihiko yawned. "No, that has to wait until later. We can't look at it now."

"Why not?! You fucking dweeb! Don't tease me with something and then say it has to wait!" Hiroki rattled on angrily as Akihiko rang the servant bell.

Tanaka appeared just moments later. "Yes, young master?"

Hiroki swore he saw Akihiko suppress a giggle for a second there, but the moment passed quickly. "Tanaka, we want something to eat."

"Certainly, Akihiko-sama. What can I get you?"

"Anything. Um, something edible," Akihiko answered, looking bored.

Hiroki groaned and pushed past him. "Sorry, Tanaka-san. Can we please have potato chips? And soda?"

Tanaka nodded and departed. Akihiko looked at Hiroki with dull eyes. "I thought you weren't hungry."

"Well, I'm not. But it's rude to call someone up here and then tell them to get you something 'edible.'"

Akihiko blinked three times. "Oh? Is it?"

Hiroki sighed in aggravation. "Yes, it is. What planet are you from, Akihiko? I've been meaning to ask that for a while now." He threw himself down on the bed and snatched a manga off the nightstand, thumbing through it.

"I believe I'm from Earth, but I'll have to check with my father." Akihiko started to trail lazily out of the room, until Hiroki summoned him back with an angry shout.

Their snacks were delivered shortly after, and Hiroki munched chips in irritation as Akihiko leisurely wrote in his diary. "When are we going to see the thing?" Hiroki asked, after downing the last of his soda.

Akihiko looked at his watch, then out the window. "Well..." he began. He appeared to be thinking deeply, but instead of answering, he went back to writing.

"Oy! Space brain!" Hiroki barked. "Can we see it now or not?"

Akihiko stood up and laid his notebook aside. "Let's get a bath."

Hiroki paled. "What, together? We're waaaaay too old for that now, Akihiko."

Akihiko just stared. "Oh? Why?" He cocked his head slightly. "Oh, are you getting hair down there too?"

Hiroki turned red to the roots of his hair, and shouted angrily. "WHAT? H-How dare y-you..." He trailed off into incoherent sputters.

Akihiko merely blinked calmly. "Oh, so I guess you don't have any hair yet." He walked over and patted his friend on the head. "That's okay, Hiroki. You're just a late bloomer. I mean, look how short you still are. All the girls in the class are taller than you."

"Not all the girls!" Hiroki barked. "And, I'll h-have you know that I DO have h-hair...a little bit..." He flushed and glanced away.

"Oh, really? Let me see."

"No!" Hiroki yelped.

Akihiko sighed. "Just as I thought. You haven't really got any yet." He gave a half smile and put his hands on his hips as Hiroki continued to bluster angrily. "But I do. Want to see?"

"What? NO! That's so g-gay."

"Oh? Is it?" Akihiko shrugged.

Hiroki clenched his fists. "Is that all you can ever say? 'Oh, really?' 'Oh, is it?' You sound like a fucking parrot, you airhead!"

Akihiko tilted his head to the side. "Oh, do I?"

Hiroki groaned. "Just forget it. Go get your bath. I don't need one. I had a shower this morning."

Akihiko didn't move. "You should always bathe before bed. It's important for good health."

"Fine! Then you go first, and then I'll go! We're not getting in together!"

"Saving water is important too..."

"You're impossible!" Hiroki shouted irritably, but he followed Akihiko into his private bathroom nonetheless. Akihiko hummed happily as he filled the tub, while Hiroki fidgeted at the sink, not wanting to get undressed first. Fortunately, Akihiko began stripping within a few moments, throwing his school uniform all over the floor. Hiroki cut his eyes to the side, trying to see if his friend was telling the truth about...that. Not that he cared! But it was his pride as a man that compelled him to look...or so he told himself.

True to his word, Akihiko did indeed have a small amount of silvery blond hair below his waist. Hiroki's cheeks were suddenly on fire, and he looked away as Akihiko got in the tub. He began taking his clothes off with shaking hands. He turned around and stalked towards the tub, where Akihiko was grinning at him. "Oh! You were right!" he said excitedly, pointing at Hiroki's crotch as he got in the tub. "You've got some too."

"I t-told you so," Hiroki stammered.

"Well, it's not much, but it's there. What is it, about four hairs?"

"It's a lot more than that!" Hiroki shouted.

"Really? Hmmm, let me count." Akihiko moved forward in the tub and peered down into the water.

"Stop that!" Hiroki yelped, covering it up with his hands.

"I can't count them if you do that," Akihiko lamented, looking up with sad eyes.

"Who says you need to count them?" Hiroki hissed.

Akihiko shrugged. "Okay." He picked up a washcloth. "Want me to wash your back?"

"Uh, okay." Hiroki turned away in the tub, grateful that he could hide the embarrassment below his waist. Why did being around Akihiko always make him feel so funny? He assured himself that it was just because Akihiko was so strange and said such weird things. It couldn't possibly be because...

Hiroki laughed loudly and awkwardly. Akihiko paused in his washing. "Why are you laughing, Hiroki? Does it tickle?"

"No!" Hiroki barked. He managed to finish up the bath with most of his dignity intact, and then he and Akihiko got into their pajamas. Sandwiches were sent up by the staff for their dinner, and Hiroki fidgeted around, waiting for Akihiko to unveil the surprise.

Finally, after the empty plates were picked up, Akihiko nodded triumphantly and locked the door. Hiroki clambered up onto the bed, watching as Akihiko rummaged around in a drawer full of heavy sweaters. He proudly lifted out a glossy magazine a few seconds later. Hiroki's jaw dropped. "Is that a..." He just stared as Akihiko climbed onto the bed with it. "Where did you get it?"

Akihiko shrugged. "In Tanaka's room."

Hiroki gaped. "Don't go through people's things! That's wrong!"

"Why?" Akihiko asked, opening up the magazine. Hiroki blushed and glanced down, a little afraid of what he might see.

He was more shocked than he anticipated, for the first thing he saw was a man getting his dick sucked...by another man. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF THING IS THIS?"

Akihiko blinked and looked down at it. "I think it's called a dirty magazine."

"I know that, but why are there t-two guys getting it on in there?!"

Akihiko shrugged. "Why not?" He flipped the page, and Hiroki gasped as he saw even more things that he never could have imagined. "I looked around the chauffeur's room first and found one with girls in it, but that one was pretty boring."

"Akihiko..." Hiroki hissed. "Are...are you into this kind of thing?"

Akihiko looked up at him. "Well, of course. Aren't you?"

Hiroki's eyes bugged out of his head. "What?! I...I...I...you goddamn moron! Y-You...ah..."

Akihiko nodded. "Yep, that's what I thought." He hummed a little to himself as Hiroki felt faint. "Okay, check this page out."

Hiroki glanced down with faltering eyes. "Uhhhh...what are they doing?"

Akihiko grinned. "I have no idea, but it sure looks fun!"

Hiroki's face turned red. "Now, listen up! You'd better not be thinking that we're going to play some kind of weird game and try to pretend we're the guys in this!"

Akihiko tilted his head. "Hmmm? Oh, I didn't even think of that. Is that what you want to do?"

"NO!" Hiroki screamed. "I said we're NOT going to do that."

"Okay." Akihiko continued to flip through the magazine.

"J-just put that away," Hiroki grumbled.

"You don't want to look at it more?"

"No, it's making me feel weird," Hiroki huffed. Akihiko carefully put it back into his hiding place, and then they turned into bed.

They laid in the darkness, silent, for a long time. "Why are you squirming around?" Akihiko finally asked.

"I'm not squirming!" Hiroki lied. In truth, he had a very pressing need at the moment, and it was killing him. He tried to wish and will it away, but it remained nonetheless.

"Hey, let's play a game."

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING THAT!" Hiroki barked.

"No, no, not like that. My neighbor in England taught me this. See, you take a pillow..." Akihiko took one of the large decorative pillows from the head of the bed, and placed it between them.

Hiroki breathed heavily, feeling nervous. "And then what?"

"And then you do this." Hiroki's face burned as he felt the pillow bumping into him as Akihiko apparently humped it from the other side.

"Now that is really g-gay!"

"It's not gay, silly," Akihiko panted, pausing for a minute. "There's a pillow between us."

"How does that make it not gay?!"

"Because. We're not touching each other." Akihiko resumed rubbing against the pillow.

"Oh. Y-yeah, I guess you're right." Hiroki's logical mind told him this was not true, but his body felt so desperate that he pushed that thought away. He rolled towards Akihiko, and tentatively moved against the pillow. Akihiko let out a soft groan, and Hiroki lost his inhibition, bucking hard against the puffy lump in between them.

Hiroki moaned quietly, clutching at the edge of the pillow to hold it in place. His hand grazed Akihiko's, and he jerked it back, his heart pounding. Akihiko gripped the pillow harder, rubbing himself into it. Hiroki continued to thrust against it; and eventually, it was the bodies on each side of the pillow that were actually providing all the stimulation. The pillow just a weak wall of fluffy pretense.

Hiroki's body was on fire as he neared release. It was like he was climbing towards heaven, and as soon as he reached it with a strangled cry, he fell back softly to earth, gasping for air. Akihiko grunted and gave a few final movements, then made a long, happy sigh as he finished as well.

There was no noise in the big bedroom for at least a full minute, except for heavy breathing. Finally, Akihiko spoke. "Yeesh. I need to clean up." He hopped out of the bed and padded into the bedroom. "Don't you, Hiroki?"

"No."

"Oh. " Akihiko's voice carried from the bathroom, as well as the sound of toilet paper unrolling and then being thrown away. "Well, that's okay. Like I said, you're just a late bloomer... when you get at least 10 hairs, then maybe you'll have to start cleaning up afterwards."

"SHUT UP, AKIHIKO!!!"

And thus ended another day in the strange, strange friendship of Hiroki Kamijou and Akihiko Usami...


	2. Chapter 2

"Good night," Akihiko said, clicking off the lamp. It was their usual Sunday night sleepover at the Usami estate, and after an evening of studying and pizza, they were finally turning into bed.

"Night," Hiroki answered, pulling the covers up over himself.

They lay in the dark silence for about three minutes. "I have an erection," Akihiko said out of the blue.

"Keep that to yourself!" Hiroki barked at him.

"Well, I tried, but it's not going away on its own. I'm going to have to masturbate."

"God, you are seriously embarrassing!" Hiroki hissed. "And wh-why do you have to use the proper words for everything? Can't you use slang?"

"Oh? Like what?"

"Boner! Hard-on! Jerking it! Jacking off!"

Akihiko smiled in the darkness. "Now I see what you've been doing while reading that thesaurus for hours."

"Sh-shut up! For y-your information, I l-learned the slang from a manga!"

"Oh. Well, at any rate, I need to jack off this boner. Did I say it right?"

Hiroki just gave an aggravated groan. "Who cares? GOD, you're so embarrassing."

"What's there to be embarrassed about? There's no one else but us," Akihiko pointed out.

"Y-yeah, but..." Hiroki blustered. "Still..."

"Still, what?" Akihiko shrugged in the darkness. "It's just me and you. And we're..."

Hiroki swallowed hard. "W-we're what?"

"You know. Best friends."

"Y-yeah." Hiroki sweated under the covers. He wasn't exactly sure what he had thought Akihiko was going to say, but the idea of it terrified and thrilled him at the same time.

"Well, anyway, if you don't mind..." Akihiko trailed off as he reached into his pajama pants.

"You're seriously going to jack off right now?"

"Sure. Hey, you do it too. Let's see who's faster at it."

"Wh-wh-WHAT?" Hiroki stammered. "No. Definitely no. We're not doing that."

Akihiko let out a knowing sigh. "Hmm. I think you are just afraid you'll lose." He shifted in the bed, making the springs squeak slightly. "It's okay. I know I have an unfair advantage over you because you're such a late bloomer."

"YOU'RE ON, ASSHOLE," Hiroki fumed. He forgot his apprehension in his eagerness to win. For he always wanted to be the best at everything, no matter how inane... or gay the thing was.

"All right. Ready? Start."

Determined grunts and frenzied squeaking of the bed commenced. They were laying side by side, a few inches apart, and it was totally dark in the room. They weren't looking at each other, "So that's why it's not gay," Hiroki told himself. He bit his lip and pumped a little faster at himself. He knew that he was good at it. Ever since he had discovered the pleasures that could come from below his waist (thanks to Akihiko, as always), he did it to himself every single night, sometimes more than once a night.

Akihiko breathed heavily and then let out a little moan. Hiroki bristled at the sound. Even though he tried not to enjoy it, hearing Akihiko making those kinds of noises just made him tingle even more down there. Unknowingly, his opponent was aiding his own defeat.

"Mmm...mmmph...ahhh!" Hiroki cried as he came. His sounds of triumph and pleasure soon changed into confusion. "What the...?" That searing heat that always accompanied his climax was now a wet heat. Hiroki just paused in shock for a few moments as Akihiko made his own finish next to him.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Akihiko panted, as he came down from his high.

"Stuff came out," Hiroki marveled.

Akihiko chuckled breathlessly. "Aw, Hiroki-chan's finally a man."

"Sh-shut up."

"And it's about time, too. I was starting to worry that something was wrong with you. I mean, we're almost in high school." Hiroki seethed in the darkness as Akihiko grabbed the box of tissues and pulled out several handfuls. "Here, you finally need some too," he said, tossing some at Hiroki in the dark.

"You're a jerk," Hiroki muttered, cleaning himself up awkwardly. The stuff was way messier and stickier than he had ever imagined.

"So how many hairs are down there now?" Akihiko asked casually.

Attempted murder by suffocation with a pillow followed.

The next morning, a disgruntled looking Hiroki shoveled eggs into his mouth as Akihiko picked listlessly at a piece of melon. "Oh, Akihiko-sama..." Tanaka the butler said suddenly, bending down to place a tray on the table. "How did you get that bruise on your forehead?"

Akihiko reached up and felt his head. "I don't know," he said, sounding bored, and Hiroki blushed in embarrassment.

They walked towards school in silence, which Hiroki finally broke. "Sorry I tried to kill you."

"It's okay. After all, you didn't actually kill me. I think I might have been annoyed if you had." Akihiko's backpack strap trailed in the dirt as he hummed to himself and stared up at clouds.

"You..." Hiroki began.

"But seriously, you need to lighten up a bit."

"You need to ... heavy up a bit," Hiroki countered.

"You'd better check that in the thesaurus when we get to school," Akihiko commented, "because I don't think 'heavy' can be used in such a manner." Hiroki started to jabber out some aggravated complaints, but Akihiko cut him off in his calm, smooth voice. "Anyway, we should be able to joke around with each other. Since we're best friends and all."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"You're way too curious about things."

"Oh, you mean like wanting to know how many hairs you have?" Hiroki made as if he was going to lunge and kill his friend, but Akihiko just shrugged. "Listen, I think of it as this. There's a lot of stuff, that as a boy, you want to know. When something changes on your body, you want to know if other boys are dealing with the same thing. And since I can't walk up to, say, Yamamoto in the third row and ask him how many pubic hairs he has; I ask you." Akihiko said it simply and then spread out his hands. "I can ask you, you're safe. And we can joke around and mess around like we do, and it's not awkward at all."

"Not awkward for you, maybe," Hiroki muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Hiroki shuffled along a little ways, then sighed. "Yeah, I see what you mean. But you still need to tone it down a bit." His cheeks reddened. "And no more talking about th-that kind of stuff in daylight, you airhead."

"Okay," Akihiko said, nodding. "I'll save it for the night time."

"Urg... no, I mean..." Hiroki finally just sighed in defeat and let it drop.

Hiroki thought off and on about the subject for the next week, until they had their next sleep over. They watched a scary movie, then Hiroki piped up nervously. "Hey, uh...want to get a bath?" he suggested in a slightly cracking voice.

Akihiko looked surprised. "Sure." They went into the bathroom together, where Akihiko filled the tub and lazily removed his clothing.

Hiroki was just standing there, then he suddenly dropped his pants and blurted out, "Thirty seven!"

"Eh?" Akihiko turned around, then looked down and smiled. "Cool." He pushed down his underwear. "I've got sixty three!"

"Wow." Hiroki looked away with red cheeks.

"Don't be jealous, Hiroki. You'll have that many in no time."

"Wh-whatever." Hiroki plunked down in the tub and began to scrub himself most industriously.

Akihiko got into the bath as well, a wispy smile on his lips. He took up a washcloth and began to clean his neck, humming softly. "Hey, so how long is yours when it's hard?"

Hiroki's face burned with the heat of a thousand suns. "I-I-I have no idea."

"Mine's already six inches long."

"W-wow."

"Get yours hard, and then we can compare them," Akihiko suggested.

"Um..." Hiroki was embarrassed beyond all belief, but he knew it was just like Akihiko said. There were a lot of things he wondered about, and it was good to have a safe friend to find out from. So, with eyes averted, he rubbed himself under the water with the washcloth until he had a full erection. "Th-there," he finally said, a bit weakly.

Akihiko got a little bit closer, and then they both got up on their knees so that their erections were visible. Hiroki's heart was pounding like mad in his chest as Akihiko eyed both of their manhoods. "Hmm, you're a bit smaller, so it's probably about five inches."

Hiroki forced himself to look, with a red face, down at the two specimens. "O-oh," he said nervously. Akihiko's was indeed larger than his, by quite a bit actually. Five inches was a very generous estimate. Despite his withering embarrassment, Hiroki smiled a tiny bit at Akihiko trying to spare his feelings.

"Well, now then, we might as well have another contest," Akihiko suggested, splashing back down into a sitting position.

Hiroki nodded, trembling slightly as he sat down as well. He wrapped the washcloth around his member and stroked it quickly as Akihiko did the same on the opposite side of the tub.

"You won't...beat me this time..." Akihiko grunted, then he let loose a series of groans as he climaxed. Hiroki was just seconds after, his eyes fixed on Akihiko's ecstatic face. Seeing that face made him feel very, very happy inside.

And for some reason, he just knew that was going to spell trouble one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiroki licked his dry lips and headed into homeroom. He was in his last year of junior high, and he was miserable. For starters, puberty had hit him like a punch to the face. He was amazed and revolted by the sheer amount of oil his face seemed to be capable of producing. He had terrible acne, and to make matters even worse, the medicine he had been prescribed to treat it dried his eyes out so much that he couldn't wear his contacts. So he was pimply and suddenly had glasses.

He had never been considered the best looking kid in school, but he had definitely fallen down in the rankings. So much, in fact, that the stupid kids in his new class found that the most delightful thing on earth was to tease him mercilessly.

His only comfort was his best friend Akihiko. Unfortunately, they had been assigned to different classes for the ninth grade. They still walked to school together, ate lunch together, walked home together, and spent pretty much every other moment possible together.

He frowned as he approached his desk and found Nakayoshi, the captain of the soccer team, sitting on it while talking loudly to his friends. Hiroki cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Excuse me," he said, trying not to let his annoyance creep out into his voice.

Nakayoshi turned around and then laughed when he saw him. "What do you want, faggot?"

Hiroki could feel the heat rising up in his cheeks as several other classmates snickered. "You're sitting on my desk. Please move."

"Make me," Nakayoshi chuckled in a very unpleasant voice.

"Don't let him touch you, bro," another stupid jock snorted. "He'll give you the fag AIDS."

An annoying girl with way too much purple eyeshadow cackled. "I thought gay guys were supposed to be good looking. Kamijou's a fucking dog."

"Dog-faced fag!" Nakayoshi laughed.

Hiroki's shoulders sagged. _Why, universe, why?_ _ What have I done to be cursed with this kind of thing everyday?_

Fortunately, the teacher entered then and the students scattered to get to their desks. Hiroki slumped down into his, staring straight down into his textbook. If ever in his life he had used the world inside of books as an escape, this was definitely the time. When his eyes were scanning text, he could get his mind off of everything else.

At lunch, he was even more reticent than usual with Akihiko, so much so that even the airheaded boy was able to notice. "What's wrong, Hiroki?"

"Nothing," Hiroki answered, a little too quickly.

"Are those kids teasing you again?" Akihiko asked. "Poor Hiroki."

"They tease you too, you know," Hiroki said irritably.

As if on cue, Nakayoshi and three other guys sailed by. "Fags!" they called out to the two friends.

Akihiko just looked after them, bored. "Oh? Really? Is that what they call teasing? It's rather weak and childish, don't you think?"

Hiroki took a long drink of water. "They say worse than that in homeroom." He scowled. "And in PE. And in study hall. And in-"

"You just have to ignore them," Akihiko cut in. He shrugged his shoulders. "People are going to be stupid. You can't change that. All you can change is how you react."

"I know," Hiroki sighed. "And I don't react, but they keep doing it."

During winter break, the medicine finally worked and Hiroki's terrible outbreak of acne cleared up. He also was able to wear his contact lenses once again. The morning that school started back, he got up early and gave his limp, straggly hair a good wash; lathering shampoo through it three times until he was sure he got it clean. Since it was cold out, he decided to borrow his mother's hair dryer and blow dry his naturally wavy hair straight so that it wouldn't freeze solid on the walk to school.

When he was done drying it, he looked at his reflection in surprise. His hair looked pretty long when it was straightened out, and it actually had some volume instead of being plastered to his head in greasy brown waves.

There was a knock at the door as he pulled on his shoes. He hurriedly looped up the laces and then grabbed his bag and ran out to meet Akihiko. "Something's different about you," Akihiko commented, yawning.

"Yeah, I guess," Hiroki mumbled.

"I know what it is!" Akihiko suddenly exclaimed, startling Hiroki with his enthusiasm. "You've got new shoes on." He pointed down at the brown leather shoes Hiroki was wearing.

"Oh yeah," Hiroki admitted. "My mom got them for me last week." He didn't bother to say anything else about his change in appearance, because he figured if Akihiko couldn't tell, it must not be that noticeable.

"I wanted to stay in bed this morning," Akihiko lamented, shuffling his feet. "Tanaka had to get the maids to help drag me out."

"You're horrible," Hiroki spat. "Having to be carried out of bed by your servants...you're lazy!"

Akihiko just shrugged. "It was probably pretty embarrassing. I had an erection."

Hiroki's face turned flame red. "Y-you SHOULD be embarrassed about that!"

"What? No. _I'm_ not embarrassed. I meant it must have been embarrassing for _them_." Akihiko chewed on the end of his schoolbag strap. "I can't help having an erection. So why should I be embarrassed over such a thing?"

"You're weird," Hiroki muttered.

"I suppose so," Akihiko conceded. He yawned again. "Want to come over to my house after school and jack off?"

"Y-y-you!" Hiroki spluttered, doubling his speed towards school.

"Is that a yes?" Akihiko called after him, then shrugged carelessly when he got no answer.

Hiroki hustled into the school gates and headed for the library. A new book had come out during winter break; the latest volume of _Prince of the Sun_. Hiroki was dying to read it, and he was delighted to find that there were two copies on the New Releases display. He checked it out and went off to class, hugging the book to his chest.

He was the first one in the classroom, and he sank into his seat with a pleased sigh, laying the book on the desk and smiling at it. Nothing made him happy like a brand new book. The excitement of literary adventures to come, the smell of freshly printed ink, the sound of the crisp new pages as he turned them. He cracked it open and began to read, ignoring the shuffling of feet and increasingly loud conversation around him as other students arrived.

But his attention was finally drawn when he heard his name. "Dude, did Kamijou transfer out?"

"Huh? What? I never heard that."

"There's some other kid sitting in his seat."

Hiroki looked up with a frown. Some of the kids he detested were staring at him uncertainly as if he were a zoo animal. "Can I help you?" he said icily.

"Ahhh! It's him!" Eyeshadow Girl screeched.

"No way," Nakayoshi said in disbelief.

"It is!" she insisted. Hiroki just looked back down at his book.

"All right, get in your seats," the teacher called as he entered. He began to call roll, going through the vowels until he reached the K's. "Kamijou," he called, and when Hiroki answered, the entire class gasped.

It was all Hiroki had in him not to explode. _What's their fucking problem, anyway? I know my hair's a little different today...and I don't have my glasses on...and I don't have a pizza face anymore...okay, yeah, I'm totally different. But so what? It's not like they cared about me before, except to make fun of me!_

Later that day, Hiroki was startled when Eyeshadow Girl sidled up next to him in science lab. "You know," she said breathlessly. "I never really thought you were a fag."

"Uh huh," Hiroki said flatly, looking straight ahead.

"So, um, do you have a date for the Winter Formal yet?"

Now Hiroki was really startled. "What? Why?"

She batted her heavily caked eyelashes. "You can take me."

"No thanks." Hiroki turned his face down to the experiment.

"Fine!" she snapped. "So you're a fag after all." She glared at him. "Everyone knows, you know. You hang out with that queer ass kid from England and you follow him around like you're in love with him. It's gross. Fag." She spat the last word out and then hustled off.

Hiroki just shook his head and glared down at the bunsen burner. _I hate girls. I hate science. And I REALLY hate middle school._

When school let out, Hiroki found Akihiko waiting near his shoe cubby, looking bored. "I'm hungry," Akihiko complained. "Let's go get hamburgers."

"Why didn't you just eat your lunch?" Hiroki asked irritably, cramming his feet into his shoes. "Tanaka goes to all the trouble to pack you those beautiful lunches and half the time, you barely eat them."

"I wasn't hungry _then_," Akihiko insisted. "That was two whole hours ago."

Hiroki just rolled his eyes and followed Akihiko out of the building. They headed for the closest fast food place, where Akihiko ordered the child's "Funny Bunny Burger" meal. "You're way too old to order that shit," Hiroki hissed as they sat down with their food.

"I'm not an adult yet," Akihiko pointed out, putting the paper bunny ears on his head.

"Take that off!" Hiroki barked.

"Why? It's more fun to eat the bunny burger with the bunny ears."

"SO weird," Hiroki groaned, drinking his vanilla milkshake.

Akihiko took a big bite of food, then washed it down with his bright pink cup of soda. "So are we on for this afternoon?"

"Wh-whatever." Hiroki cut his eyes to the side and flushed.

"Well, I'm doing it with or without you," Akihiko said, shrugging. "I've got unfinished business from this morning to take care of."

"I s-said, WHATEVER," Hiroki stammered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay," Akihiko responded.

Half an hour later found them both on Akihiko's bed, uniform jackets and pants in a heap on the floor. Akihiko was grunting and thrusting into his encircled hand, while Hiroki stroked himself and tried to look like he wasn't watching his friend.

"Hey, Hiroki," Akihiko panted, startling Hiroki so much that he nearly fell off the bed.

"Wh-what? I w-wasn't looking!" Hiroki yelped.

"Huh?" Akihiko looked a little puzzled. He just kept pumping at himself as he talked. "I was going to ask you something."

"Y-yeah?"

"Have you ever touched your butt before?"

"Touched my butt?" Hiroki paused his stroking to move a tentative hand around to one plump ass cheek. "Like that? What do you mean?"

"No, touched it, like, inside."

"No!" Hiroki shouted. "You're gross!"

Akihiko just shrugged, never pausing his masturbating. "I was just wondering. Because in the dirty magazines, the guys are always messing with each other's butts. So it must feel good, right?"

"How should I know?" Hiroki snapped, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, you don't know, so you should try it out."

"Why should _I _try it out? YOU try it out!"

"Nah. I think you should do it."

"Why me?!" Hiroki demanded.

"Because. You're the littler one. And the littler one is always the one who gets his butt messed with."

Hiroki fumed. "No way. I'm not doing it." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine," Akihiko sighed. He stopped jerking off, laid back on the bed and then rolled on his side, curling up slightly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm depressed."

"What? You're depressed because I won't stick a finger up my ass for you? You're a fucking creep!"

"That makes me depressed too," Akihiko said in a melancholy voice.

"You're stupid!"

Akihiko let out a long sigh. "I just have been wondering so much, that it's keeping me up at night. I thought since you're my best friend, you'd do it for me..." He trailed off in the most guilt trip inducing way that he could.

"God, you're impossible!" Hiroki barked. But nevertheless, he was blushing and removing his underwear fully. "I can't believe the things you make me do!"

Akihiko immediately perked up, sitting up on one elbow. "Great! I've even got some KY jelly for you to use!"

"What?" Hiroki blanched. "Why are you so prepared for this?" he asked suspiciously. Akihiko just grinned. "And where did you get it?"

"Tanaka's room, of course," Akihiko said blithely, as he rummaged around in his bedside drawer.

"Stop stealing things from Tanaka!" Hiroki shouted.

"Oh, he doesn't mind." Akihiko unscrewed the cap and handed the tube over to Hiroki.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hiroki asked nervously.

"Put it all over your fingers and then put a finger in your ass," Akihiko explained. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. I promise."

"How can you promise? You said you don't know how it feels!"

Akihiko shrugged. "I don't know. But I do. I promise."

"Whatever." Hiroki leaned back, reaching between his legs tentatively, then he got on his hands and knees and lowered his face to the bed. "I don't know how I'm supposed to lay while I do it," he said nervously.

"Oh, either way works," Akihiko assured him.

Hiroki just gave him a glare, and then reached around back and inched his fingers closer to his ass. He winced as they made contact, the cold gel shocking him. Then he hesitantly rubbed his index finger over the tiny opening.

"What does it feel like?" Akihiko asked eagerly.

"I dunno," Hiroki replied. "Kind of tickly, I guess. It's just weird."

Akihiko craned his head around. "You're just touching the outside! Put your finger _in_!"

"I will!" Hiroki barked back. "Don't rush me! And don't look!" He gave an aggravated exhale, and then ever so slowly eased the tip of his finger inside.

It was removed very quickly. "Uh uh. No," he said with finality, sitting up. "I don't like that. Nope. It's too weird."

"Awww..." Akihiko made a chagrined noise.

"You do it if you're so hot on it!" Hiroki snapped, throwing the tube of KY at Akihiko.

Akihiko's eyes widened. "You want me to put my finger in your ass?"

"N-n-no! NO!" Hiroki hastened to say. "I m-meant y-you can put your OWN finger in your OWN ass! That's all I meant! Don't get crazy ideas!"

Akihiko shrugged. "But I don't want to. I wanted you to do it."

"Well, I don't like it. End of story!" Hiroki barked.

"You barely even tried it! Do it again!" Akihiko insisted.

"I really hate you!" Hiroki spat as he leaned back and reached down between his legs. He scrunched up his face in displeasure as he pressed a fingertip up against the hole.

"Relax," Akihiko coached him.

"How can I relax?" Hiroki barked. "YOU relax!"

"I'm relaxed," Akihiko assured him, and Hiroki just groaned and rolled his eyes. He pushed the finger in half an inch, and made a small whimpering noise. "Don't take it out yet," Akihiko told him. "You have to give it a minute so you can get used to it."

"H-how do you know so much..." Hiroki huffed, but he followed his friend's instructions. After a few moments, his face visibly relaxed and he tentatively pushed the finger in further.

Akihiko's face was pure glee. "See? You like it, don't you?"

"I didn't say that! And stop watching me!" Hiroki squirmed a little, then withdrew the finger partially. He pushed it back in, letting out a little moan as he did so.

Akihiko resumed masturbating then, a fact that made Hiroki's whole body flush. He was loath to admit how much he enjoyed seeing and hearing his friend doing it, but he was definitely much more turned on than he had been. He slid the finger in and out of himself, his erection reawakening from the pleasurable sensation.

"Ah!" he suddenly cried.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Akihiko asked, panting as he stroked himself.

"N-nothing's wrong," Hiroki said breathlessly. "It's just, um..." He trailed off as he moved his finger around and tried to recreate that wonderful burst of pleasure he had just received. "Ohh..." he moaned, as he successfully struck the same spot. His erection leaked a droplet of fluid in response, and he balanced himself against the headboard so that he could stroke himself as he worked his finger. "A-ahhh..." he sighed brokenly at the double rush of pleasure.

"It's good?" Akihiko asked, his pace quickening. He fell forward on one hand and jerked himself rapidly.

"Y-yeah...it's good..." Hiroki admitted. "Mmm...ohhh..." His eyes fluttered closed, then opened again so that he could surreptitiously watch Akihiko reaching his finish. With a low groan, Akihiko was there, coming hard. Hiroki's pulse sped up, and he pumped his finger faster. He was trembling as he felt his climax approaching. "Ahhh..." he moaned, checking himself at the last second before he cried out Akihiko's name. He was a little horrified at himself for that, but he pushed the implications of it out of his mind as he enjoyed an earth shattering orgasm.

He lay in a messy heap on the bed afterwards, accepting the tissues Akihiko handed him with a mumbled thank you. "Well, I'm really glad you liked that," Akihiko said proudly.

"Yeah..." Hiroki said, averting his eyes shyly.

"I'll have to steal Tanaka's vibrator next!"

"WHAT?! No! Didn't I tell you to stop stealing from Tanaka? And I don't want a v-vibrator! You pervert!" Hiroki squawked and fussed at his friend, while Akihiko just ignored him and planned his next theft.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed quickly, and soon the boys had started high school. They were in the same homeroom, but had different classes throughout the day. They were not in P.E. together, nor biology, but they did have the rest of their classes together.

Hiroki was increasingly aware that something wasn't right in his relationship with Akihiko. Well, he had always known it was pretty weird; but he now realized that maybe things were starting to get serious. They still had their "sessions", where they jacked off together. They never touched each other, but they sometimes watched each other, and Hiroki had found that he wanted to touch Akihiko rather badly. He thought about him constantly when they weren't together, and he started to worry that something was wrong with him.

After dinner one night, Hiroki picked at the edge of his napkin. "Mom, how do you know when you're in l-love?"

Hiroki's mother just stared at him like he was a strange alien for a few seconds, and then shook herself. It was just that she never expected such a question out of her crabby, anti-social little boy. "Well," she said, taking a deep breath, "There's no certain way to tell." Hiroki made an annoyed noise, so she continued. "But I guess there's little signs...your heart beats faster when you're around them, yet you feel more comfortable with them than anyone in the world."

Hiroki swallowed hard. "Go on..." he said in a faltering voice.

"You feel like you want to spend every second with them, but at the same time you get irritated just looking at them."

"Uh huh."

"But it varies for everyone."

Hiroki mussed up the front of his hair with his bangs, rolling the information over in his head. Check, check, check and check. That was exactly how he felt about Akihiko. He gritted his teeth. Damn it. He was in trouble now. "Well, how do you get over it?" he barked suddenly, startling his mother.

"Oh, dear...well," she said, composing herself. "You don't really..."

Hiroki's face became an expression of utter doom, and then he suddenly looked thoughtful. "Wait a minute," he said. "So you're saying...you feel that way about Dad?" Hiroki's mother nodded complacently. "DAD? Really? That guy?" Hiroki pointed into the living room at the angry looking man watching baseball.

"Yes, he's not always a total jerk," Hiroki's mother informed him.

"Hmmm..." Hiroki said skeptically.

Hiroki's mother smiled warmly. "Is there anything you want to talk about, Hiro-chan?" she asked, extending a hand to pat his on the table.

Hiroki immediately reddened up. "No! Uh uh!"

"Well, if you ever do..." she called after him as he fled the room.

He threw himself facedown on his bed, trying to sort out his feelings. So, he was in love with Akihiko...maybe. It made sense...sort of. Hiroki rolled on his stomach, staring up at the ceiling. After all, Akihiko was his best friend. And Hiroki was definitely physically attracted to him...he slapped his hands over his face at that part.

He sat up suddenly with the realization that Akihiko probably felt the same way about him. He wouldn't have been doing all these perverted things with him all this time if he wasn't attracted to him...right? Or maybe not... Hiroki flopped back down on the bed, unsure of himself.

On their walk to school the next morning, Hiroki hemmed and hawed about saying anything to Akihiko. He wasn't even sure how to begin. He finally decided that saying anything was unnecessary. The fact that they spent all their time together, and did all kinds of ..._things _together, meant that they were pretty much a couple, even if not officially. The idea of that made Hiroki's heart skip two or three beats.

"Eh? What are you smiling about?" Akihiko asked him.

"Nothing," Hiroki said quickly, walking a little faster.

He ran into Akihiko in the hall later that day. His friend's face was uncharacteristically lit up, and he hurried towards Hiroki, getting close up to him. "Oh my God," he said in a rush. "Meet me up on the roof at lunch time. There's something I _have _to tell you!"

Hiroki nodded dumbly, and then watched Akihiko continue down the hallway. "What could he want to tell me?" Hiroki murmured to himself. "Maybe..." His cheeks pinked up as he considered that maybe old airheaded Akihiko had finally come to the same conclusion that he had.

So it was with nervous excitement that he mounted the stairs to the roof at lunch time. His heart jumped when he saw Akihiko waiting by the chain link barrier at the edge of the roof. Akihiko turned and smiled happily at his friend, and Hiroki stepped forward. The only sound he could hear was his own heart beating in his ears.

"There you are!" Akihiko exclaimed. "Listen. I have something really important to tell you!"

"Oh? R-Really?" Hiroki stammered.

"Yeah! I just realized that I'm in love with..."

This was it. Hiroki felt the world swirling around him; he felt himself tingling from head to toe. Akihiko was going to say he loved him.

"Takahiro!" Akihiko finished.

Then everything came to a screeching halt. "Wait, what?" Hiroki asked weakly. "Who?"

"You know, the guy that sits in my desk when we change up for exams in history! We've been talking a lot, and oh my God, I'm totally in love with him."

Hiroki could feel everything getting dark and heavy around him. "Oh," was all he could say, as he sat down on the rough stone edging.

"Isn't this great? I really hope he likes me back!"

"Yes, it's great," Hiroki said mechanically, staring blindly off into the distance.

"You okay, Hiroki? You look kind of sick."

"I don't feel well," Hiroki said, his own voice sounding far away. His ears were ringing and his mouth tasted bad.

"You'd better go to the nurse," Akihiko said, and he hustled the limp boy down the stairs and to the infirmary. Hiroki offered no resistance; he had no energy to fight anything that was happening.

Once there, Akihiko deposited him with the school nurse and then happily skipped off, presumably to meet with his precious Takahiro. Hiroki felt nauseated at the thought of it, and he vomited suddenly into the trash can the nurse had given him. He wiped his mouth with the paper towel she offered him, then he crumpled back onto the cot.

He wasn't sure who called his mother, but she was there in no time at all. She fussed over her sick son, as the boy never was ill. She wanted to take him to the hospital, but he emphatically refused. So she walked him out of school. "I'm sorry, but your father has the car today," she apologized. "And anyway, riding in the car always makes you feel bad."

Hiroki could barely give a nod as he trudged along beside her. As they were exiting the gate, the most horrifying sight appeared before Hiroki's eyes: Akihiko, his arm linked with Takahiro's.

"Oh! Hiroki! Are you going home sick?" Akihiko asked, seemingly surprised. He had forgotten all about the friend he had pawned off on the nurse. He leaned affectionately into Takahiro, and Hiroki felt like he wanted to vomit again.

Hiroki didn't answer, so his mother gave an apologetic smile. "He doesn't feel well."

"Ah, that's too bad," Akihiko said. "Well, hey, since Hiroki won't be coming to my house today, do you want to, Takahiro?"

"Sure!" the boy answered excitedly. They walked away chattering to each other.

Hiroki just stood as still as a statue, watching them go. Then he shook himself awake and began walking stiffly towards home. His mother hastened to catch up with him, and was utterly shocked when as soon as they were inside their house, he sank to his knees, crying desperately.

She watched him with mounting understanding. "Hiro-chan..." she said soothingly, bending down to stroke his back. "Oh, Hiro-chan."

"Leave me alone!" Hiroki shouted at her, his voice distorted by his hysterical crying.

She just clucked her tongue and urged him to his feet, ushering him into his bedroom. She helped him lay down, then sat beside him on the bed, petting his hair gently as she talked in a low voice. "I know it hurts," she said quietly.

"You don't know anything," Hiroki sobbed stubbornly. He hiccuped and squeezed his pillow almost viciously.

"It always hurts to have your heart broken."

"Who s-said my heart was broken? Ha!" Hiroki gave a weak, pathetic laugh, then dissolved into desolate tears.

Hiroki's mother gave a long exhale and tucked a bit of hair behind his ear. She stayed there until he fell asleep on his wet pillow, then she quietly exited the room and went to the kitchen to begin making a batch of butterscotch pudding.

Hiroki emerged from his bedroom at dinner time, his face puffy and his expression sullen and withdrawn. His father eyed him suspiciously. "What's wrong with you?" Hiroki's mother gave her husband a sharp side eye, and he let the matter drop.

Hiroki picked at his food listlessly, but brightened up ever so slightly when his mom set the dish of pudding in front of him. "Thanks, mom," he mumbled.

Before bed, she told him that it was okay if he wanted to miss school the next day. But Hiroki insisted that he wanted to go.

The next morning, he wasn't sure if Akihiko would bother to show up to walk with him, now that he had the love of his life to entertain him. But right on schedule, Akihiko knocked on the door, and Hiroki trudged out after him, unable to look him in the face.

Hiroki was silent on the walk to school, his stomach feeling like a rock as Akihiko chattered on and on about how much fun he had hanging out with Takahiro the day before. "So anyway," Akihiko said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Want to come over for the usual today?"

Hiroki's mouth fell open in disbelief. "What?"

"You know. Want to come over and jack off and stuff?"

"I can't believe you..." Hiroki seethed, feeling a major meltdown on the horizon. He kept it in with every ounce of willpower he had. "Heh." He gave a sardonic laugh. "But you have Takahiro now."

Akihiko shook his head. "Not for that kind of thing. With you, it's just messing around. But I actually _like _him."

Hiroki could feel his heart constricting and hardening up. At that moment, he truly believed love was the most despicable thing in the world. "Fuck you, Akihiko," he said coldly, and then pushed past his friend, walking as fast as he could towards school. Akihiko was left to stare after him in clueless befuddlement.

As Hiroki stumbled blindly towards school, he chanted a mantra to himself.

"I will never love anyone again. I will never love anyone again. Never. Never. _Never_!"


	5. Chapter 5

It took a long time for Hiroki to trust Akihiko again. He was deadset against ever speaking to his friend again, but Akihiko was calmly persistent, and before long, they had fallen back in the same patterns.

Except when it came to their "sessions". Hiroki refused to do anything remotely sexual with Akihiko anymore. There was no way his conscience would let him masturbate in front of Akihiko after the guy had spent two hours talking about how fantastic that Takahiro jerk was.

Halfway into the school year, something rather strange happened to Hiroki. He was toweling off after a post-gym class shower, when he noticed a classmate eyeing him in an unusual way. Hiroki frowned and ignored the guy, who he later found out was named Noboru. Noboru was on the soccer team, and was in the next class over for homeroom.

One afternoon, they were assigned gym clean up together. "So, I notice that you and the kid from England aren't hanging out as much anymore."

Hiroki glared down into the bucket of mop water. Why the fuck was this guy paying attention to who he did or didn't hang out with? As an answer, he just gave a shrug.

"Must have broke up, huh?" Noburu asked nonchalantly.

Hiroki's cheeks flared red and he looked up with flashing eyes. Noboru held his hands up and gave a lopsided smile. "Hey, that's cool with me. Actually, I was thinking ... if you and him aren't together any more, then maybe..."

"Then maybe what?" Hiroki responded in an acidic tone.

Noboru shrugged, and let it drop. "Here, let me mop..." he offered, taking the mop from Hiroki. "I'm taller than you, so it's easier for me. You can do the sinks."

"Th-thanks..." Hiroki took up a rag instead and began polishing the sink, feeling slightly awkward.

When they were done cleaning, they put the supplies away in the broom closet. "You drink?" Noboru asked.

"Huh?" Hiroki had sipped his dad's beers before just to try it, but that was the extent of his drinking experience.

"We keep some beers stashed here behind the loose paneling, for after practice sometimes. Want one?" Noboru had reached into the hiding place, and his arm was extended towards Hiroki, holding a can of beer.

"S-sure," Hiroki said. He cracked it open and took a tentative sip, then winced.

Noboru laughed. "Not much of a drinker, huh?"

Hiroki gave him an indignant glare. "I drink all the time," he fibbed, wanting to seem cool. "This...this beer is just shit."

"Yeah, you're right about that. And it's warm too. But hey, it still gets you drunk!" Noboru gave Hiroki an exaggerated wink, which made Hiroki look away hurriedly. Hiroki tipped the can up, trying to drink the gross tasting stuff as quickly as possible.

He discovered that after a few minutes, his body was buzzing pleasurably. All the tensions with Akihiko seemed a distant memory. He rambled on with Noboru about nothing in particular, until Noboru set his empty can aside and cleared his throat. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. You give head?"

Hiroki just blinked at him in non-comprehension. "What do you mean?" he finally asked, his brow furrowed.

Noboru gave a chuckle. "I guess that's a no. Yeah, what was I thinking? You're way too young to have sucked much dick."

Hiroki felt his cheeks get hot, but he threw his chin up defiantly. "I've sucked all kinds of d-dick," he lied.

Noboru smiled. "Oh really? Then..."

Before Hiroki could react, Noboru had unzipped his uniform pants and exposed an erection. Hiroki's eyes locked on it, then flitted away nervously. He swallowed hard, feeling uncomfortable but excited at the same time. It wasn't that he really found Noboru all that attractive... it was just that doing something sexual with someone other than Akihiko seemed like a good idea. Like it would wash away all the unpleasantness somehow.

And that's how he found himself leaning over and putting his mouth on his classmate's member. It was a thoroughly unfamiliar feeling and taste, and his initial reaction was to pull away; but he made himself keep going. It was if he had something to prove to himself.

And to a certain "friend" of his.

Noboru groaned softly and put his hand on the back of Hiroki's head, working it up and down. It wasn't thirty seconds before he was releasing. Hiroki swallowed it in surprise, then felt as if he wanted to throw up. He sat up without looking at Noboru, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and then scurried to his feet and out of the room without another word.

He pushed the incident completely out of his mind as he hurried home. He didn't want to think about it. At dinner, his mother was understandably concerned. "Hiro-chan, is anything the matter?"

"No," Hiroki said a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Aw, leave him alone, Hanako," Hiroki's father piped up. "He's just being a crabass like always."

"_You're_ a crabass," Hiroki muttered, pushing broccoli around his plate with his fork.

"Shut up. And quit playing with your food," Yasahiro admonished him. Hiroki flashed him a scowl, but deep down he was actually appreciative of the bickering - it gave him something else to be annoyed about so that he'd stop obsessing over what had happened earlier that day.

The next day at school, Hiroki refused to look at Noboru; too embarrassed and confused about what had happened to deal with it. But Noboru cornered him after gym class was over. Hiroki looked everywhere but at his face as Noboru talked in a low voice so that no one could overhear. "Hey, why'd you leave so soon yesterday? You didn't give me a chance to return the favor..." He trailed off with a slight smile.

Hiroki swallowed hard, but glanced around, and when he was sure no one was watching, he followed Noboru into the broom closet. The door was locked, then Noboru motioned for Hiroki to drop his pants. Hiroki did so with shaking hands, then stood in wait, his heart pounding erratically. Noboru approached and dropped to his knees, then began fellating Hiroki right away.

Hiroki had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming out. It just felt so good. It was rather strange as well, but he was so pent up from weeks of abstaining that he couldn't be bothered by that.

It was over nearly as quickly as it started. Hiroki slid to the floor, panting for breath, and then he wriggled his pants back on. Noboru was smiling at him, then unfastening his own pants and offering his erection to Hiroki. It briefly flashed through Hiroki's mind that it wasn't fair for Noboru to request another one, since they had just gotten even, but his mind really wasn't working that well. So he got up on his knees and began sucking dick for the second time.

After school, Akihiko hastened after Hiroki out of the school gates. "What have you been up to, Hiroki?" he asked, panting slightly as he tried to keep up.

Hiroki shrugged nonchalantly. "Got my dick sucked today."

Akihiko stopped suddenly. "Whoa, seriously?" he asked incredulously.

Hiroki smiled smugly as he turned around. "Yeah. What, did you think I'm not good enough to get any action?" His voice was shaking slightly, and he prayed that Akihiko would not notice.

"No, I just...wow." Hiroki smiled to himself at how impressed Akihiko seemed to be. It gave him great satisfaction...until Akihiko began chirping about Takahiro. Hiroki gave a quiet, annoyed groan, and stalked a little ways ahead of Akihiko as they neared home.

Akihiko hesitated at his gate. "So, you sure you don't want to come up?"

Hiroki pursed his lips. "I'm sure." He adjusted his school bag and put a hand on his hip. "I've got my own things now. See ya," he said breezily, and turned towards his own home.

As he walked, he tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. He had thought it would make him feel better to prove to Akihiko that he was desirable, but all he felt was empty inside.

He sought to fill that empty hole with more casual sex. After gym the next day, he agreed to go home with Noboru, even though he felt nervous. Noboru showed him his bedroom, and before long, Hiroki was kneeling over him on the bed, mouth sliding up and down his cock.

There was a knock at the door and Hiroki sat up hurriedly, wiping his mouth and looking panicked. But Noboru just smiled and got up on one elbow. "That you, Toshi?"

"Yeah," came the reply.

"Come on in," Noboru said, only partially putting away his dick. Soon they were joined in the bedroom by another classmate. "Hey, Toshi, you know Kamijou, right?"

Toshi, a tall, slim junior; nodded slightly at Hiroki. "'Sup?"

Hiroki didn't know how to respond, so he just stared down at the bedspread in absolute mortification. Noboru laughed. "It's all right, Kamijou. Toshi's cool. I said he could come over and join in."

"J-join in how?" Hiroki stammered uneasily.

"I just wanna watch, that's all," Toshi said casually, sliding onto the bed and opening his pants. Hiroki glanced at him apprehensively, then looked back at Noboru as he took his cock out and reached out to pull Hiroki's head down. Hiroki let out a little sigh, and resumed sucking Noboru off. He figured he was already in such a weird situation; why not let it get even weirder?

He looked at Toshi out of the corner of his eye, and his cheeks got unbearably hot as he saw the guy masturbating openly while staring at them. He jerked his eyes back forward, then closed them tightly to avoid seeing what he was doing.

"Damn, you're so good at this, Kamijou," Noboru panted. Hiroki felt strangely proud of himself, and sucked a little harder. He pulled away at the last second and let Noboru's cum gush onto his stomach, then he laid back wordlessly and removed his pants. Toshi continued to watch, and as soon as Noboru began sucking Hiroki off, he came with a pleased string of obscenities. It didn't take long for Hiroki to finish later, and then clean up was done and awkward goodbyes were made.

The threesome met four more times over the next month; the same scene playing out every time. But on the fifth rematch, Toshi had different plans. Hiroki was on his hands and knees on the bed, sucking eagerly at Noboru, when Toshi suddenly abandoned masturbating and came up behind him. Hiroki's pants were off, as he had already had his turn, and he seized up as Toshi put his hands on his hips. "You take it up the ass, don't you, Kamijou?" he asked breathlessly.

"Wh-what?" Hiroki spluttered, releasing Noboru's cock from his mouth with a wet plop. "I-I..."

"I know you want it," Toshi murmured. "The way you wiggle your ass in the air when you work."

Hiroki was utterly shocked, but Noboru just smiled. "Yeah. That'll be hot. Let him fuck you from the back while you suck my cock."

"But, I..." Hiroki stammered, searching for words.

"You can't possibly be a virgin, right?" Noboru asked.

"Of course I'm not a virgin," Hiroki scoffed, after hesitating briefly. "As if." He looked back at Toshi in almost a challenging way. "Go for it."

"Hell yeah," Toshi breathed, and then began rubbing the head of his slippery cock against Hiroki's opening. Hiroki trembled, for the feeling was rather pleasurable. He was frightened, of course, that it was going to hurt, but he knew that he liked putting things in his ass when he masturbated, so he tried to convince himself that it couldn't be much different.

It was quite different indeed. When Toshi penetrated him suddenly, he screamed out long and loud. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, and it definitely wasn't pleasant. There was a sharp, searing sensation ripping through his lower half. "Take it out! Take it out!" he wailed.

"Not yet," Toshi grunted, holding onto his hips and giving a few more thrusts. "Damn, you're tight...I'm almost there!"

Hiroki gritted his teeth as Toshi came inside of him then pulled out with a satisfied sigh. Noboru tried to encourage Hiroki to continue sucking his dick, but Hiroki was beyond his limit. With tears in his eyes, he pulled his underwear and pants back on and limped out of the house as quickly as he could.

He was grateful that when he got home, both of his parents were still out. He hobbled into his bedroom and climbed into the bed, huddling himself up into a ball and hiding under the covers.

He drifted in and out of consciousness, the terrible pain coming to him in waves. It fell dark in the room, and some time later, his mother entered after softly knocking. "Hiro-chan? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Hiroki said in a strained voice.

"Do you have a fever?" she asked, coming forward and touching his forehead.

"Don't touch me!" Hiroki snapped.

Hanako jerked back in surprise, and knocked a book off the nightstand in the process. She switched on the lamp to get some light so that she could pick it up, and when she came up from the floor, her eyes widened and her heart sank at what she saw. "Hiro-chan..." she murmured in a barely audible voice. "Your pants..." She swallowed hard, staring at her baby boy. "Did you hurt yourself? You're...bleeding..."

Hiroki began sobbing. "Don't look at me!"

"Oh, Hiro-chan," Hanako began, and then started crying too.

The night went by in a blur for Hiroki. He vaguely remembered his mother guiding him into the bathtub, which he fought at first but finally gave into with a defeated sigh. He should have felt ashamed that his mother had to bathe him like a baby, but it was if all the shame he could feel had already been felt. So he just let her take care of him as he stared forward blankly. His father was mercifully out at neighborhood council, as it was a Thursday. Hanako dressed her son, put him in the bed, and then held and rocked him as he cried into her shirtsleeve.

"I'm awful..." Hiroki sobbed in a muffled voice.

Hanako clucked her tongue, checking her own tears the best she could. "No. You're my wonderful baby boy."

"No one is ever going to love me," Hiroki muttered sadly.

"That's not true at all. One day, you'll find someone, and he...I mean, _they_'ll be so wonderful to you and tell you that they love you every day and that you're the most wonderful thing in the world!"

Hiroki laughed despite himself. "Ha! Yeah right. You've been reading too many romance novels." He glowered and pressed his face into the bed. "It's fine, because I don't want to be loved anyway."

"Oh, Hiro-chan. You don't mean that. You poor thing." Hanako kissed his head, then sat up as the front door creaked loudly, announcing her husband's return. "There's your dad. I have to get something cooked for him." She gave him one more kiss on the forehead, and then hurried for the door, where she paused. "Hungry?"

"...Yeah."

"The usual?"

"Yeah." Hanako gave a half smile, and turned to go. "Oh, and...thanks, mom," Hiroki said sheepishly.

"Of course. I love you." She blew him a kiss and hurried off to get some butterscotch pudding started.


End file.
